That Summer
by woahhhh its erin
Summary: Full summary inside, in short it's a high schoolcollege story about summer love.....ALL about Ross and Rachel I love those guys!.........UPDATED FINALLY after looong hiatus with chapter 8 :] !
1. Default Chapter

_[Hey guys, it's me again. I got a new story for you guys, I removed my other one because it didn't spark any interest. This one should spark interest, I have expectations for it. So, on to the info.]_

This story takes place the summer between Rachel's junior and senior years in high school. Monica is the same age as Rachel and is going to be a senior as well. Ross is two years older than the girls and is going to be a college sophomore. He's going into paleontology, Rach into fashion and Mon into culinary arts (chef). Jill is three years younger than Rachel and is going into 9th grade.

The story is set in the Midwest, in Illinois/Wisconsin. The Gellers' live in Rockford, Illinois and the Greens' live in one of the small towns in between Rockford and Chicago. They both have Wisconsin summer houses on the same street, in a town between Madison and Milwaukee. That's pretty much the only thing drastically different.

I don't know if Joey, Phoebe and Chandler are going to be in this story. I'll probably find a way to factor Chandler in later on, for all those Chan- fans out there. Other than that, I'm sorry to all the Joey and Pheebs fans 'cause they probably won't be in this one. Also, another person who won't be in this story, Amy (Rachel's other sister in the show). She won't be in here because the story just wouldn't work with her in it. If she were to be added now, that would mean that I would have to rewrite and retype the first 3 chapters because I began with Jill being Rachel's only sibling. So sorry to all those Amy fans as well.

I'm sorry so many characters are missing and the location's different than the show, but that's the only way this story will work.  
  
And now...._dun, dun, dun_,.....a summary of the story. It's too long to all show up outside, so I'm posting it in here.  
  
_In the beginning of a long summer, she began falling unrequitedly in love with her best friend's older brother, and was crushed when she found out he had a girlfriend. But one steamy night over 4th of July weekend, when he reveals to her he got dumped, will America's favorite couple create fireworks of their own?_  
  
In case you didn't get it, this one's _ALL_ about.........._ROSS AND RACHEL!!!!!!!!!!!!_ (Cause they're my favorite couple EVER!!!!!!!!!!! Well, besides me and my bf!!!!!)  
  
Once again, Erin :)  
  
_[I hope this story has sparked a little interest in you guys, because I know my last story was a flop (I kinda expected that, to tell you the truth). I have the first 3 chapters ready to post, and I have good expectations for this story. So review and tell me what you think.]_


	2. Chapter One

_Creak, creak, creak......_

Rachel Green looked out at the sunset as she listened to the wooden porch swing in her backyard creak back and forth. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit in, but at least it gave her some time alone with her thoughts.

Her _many_ thoughts.

Rachel felt as if she had all the time in the world to sit and think, because there pretty much wasn't anything else to do where she lived. Rachel lived in North Central Illinois: a tiny community of about 3,000 amongst a bunch of cornfields and other small towns.

The thing Rachel most liked to spend her time thinking about was her summer house in Wisconsin. She had so many great acquaintances up there and she absolutely loved every weekend she spent with them. Her best friend, Monica Geller, also had a summer house up there with her family, which was just down the street from the Greens'. The Gellers' lived in the second largest Illinois city, Rockford; a city which was so close but Rachel felt was so far away.........

Rachel was aroused from her daydreams by the bratty, annoying voice of her sister, Jill. "Dinner's ready, Rach!!! Get your fashion-obsessed butt in here!" Rachel laughed at her younger sister's sarcastic remark. Man, Jill could sometimes really get on her nerves. She had a thought about how Jill would always annoy her about having a crush on Monica's older brother, Ross, when it was perfectly clear she didn't have one.

Or _did_ she?

Well, in a way, Ross was sexy......but she couldn't think about him now, she had to go eat. 'My food's getting cold by the second. I'll continue this thought when I get done, in my room' she thought silently to herself as she walked inside the house to the aroma of dinnertime.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel went to her room after dinner, flopping down on her bed after shutting the door behind her. As she hit the bed, she decided, like before, to pick up where she left off with her thoughts. That meant thinking about _him_ some more.

'_Okay, Rach. First of all, Ross? Why? He lives in Rockford for God's sake! It's not like you'd be able to see him that often. And secondly, he's your best friend's brother, and you don't want to ruin your friendship with Mon by getting all relationship-y with her bro. Thirdly, it's not like you and him hang out that much as it is._' Rachel thought to herself.

She had gotten herself so confused ever since that swing. That thought about her best friend's geeky, science-loving older brother had just appeared out of nowhere. She wasn't even sure it meant anything. "Oh, well, it was just a thought." Rachel told herself, and went out to the living room to watch T.V. with Jill.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A little later, Jill turned off the T.V. and yawned. Her and Rachel had watched two back-to-back episodes of Boy Meets World. "Well, Rach, I'm going to bed. It's getting late." She paused a little bit, and added, "Man, Cory and Topanga are such a cute couple. I wish I had a relationship like theirs." Jill let out another yawn before stumbling off to bed.

"Yeah, I wish I had that also Jill." Rachel mumbled to no one in particular, thinking about Ross for a split second. She shook it off and went to get ready for bed, and hopefully a sleep free of dreams about him.

_[Yeah, so the first chapter's not that great. But trust me, it gets better. (I'll try to get the later chapters pretty juicy for all you fellow lobster lovin fans) So please read and review, and just to let you know, a reviewer told me that I had my settings on not accepting anonymous reviews so I changed that and thank you RossRachLuv!!]_


	3. Chapter 2

**That Summer**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pelting the house. 'Oh, man' she thought, pulling back the covers and stumbling out of bed. She wiped her eyes free of sleep and staggered over to her dresser, thinking. "Was I thinking about someone last night?" Rachel wondered aloud. She had slept so hard she didn't remember. All the sudden Ross came back into her mind. She let out a debatable 'oh' followed by a long sigh. Then she finished getting dressed and let herself out of her room.

Rachel walked out to the kitchen, and was immediately greeted by the voice of none other than her younger sister. "Good morning Rach!" she chirped. "Morning, Jill." Rachel yawned in response. "Mom told me before she left this morning to remind you that her and dad are going to be home early from work. They want to be on the road at 4 so pack. I already did last night." Jill told Rachel. "Where are we going?" Rach wondered. "To the Lake House, remember?" Jill replied.

"Oh yeah!" Rach exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. "Excited to see Monica again?" Jill asked, buttering herself a piece of toast. "Yeah, you know it!" Rachel felt her stomach jump at the thought of hanging out with her best friend again. She had kept in touch with Mon by letters and e-mail, but hadn't seen her since last October. But it was already the beginning of May, and time for the Greens' first summer weekend in Wisconsin. The Gellers' usually took their first weekend in the middle of April, so they would be there. Rachel suddenly found herself excited at the thought of seeing Ross again also. 'Why am I all the sudden thinking about him so much?' she wondered to herself again.

* * *

"I'm gonna go out and see what's on T.V Jill, K?" Rachel grabbed a bagel and a yogurt and plopped herself out on the living room couch. "Ok, Rach, but remember, pack..." Jill reminded. "Yeah, yeah, I will." Rachel grabbed the remote and started channel surfing, only to find nothing. "Man, Friday morning T.V sucks! It's all kid shows on." She said to no one in particular. "That's because it's a weekday and the big kids are in school. We, however, have had 2 days off." Jill answered. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Rachel taunted, followed by the eye-roll that followed most of the things her sister said. "OK Jill, I'm going to pack for ya." She sighed and lifted herself off the couch.

* * *

Rachel dragged herself in her room and got her duffel bag down and out from her closet. Somehow she felt an urge to take up sexy clothes and impress Ross. She decided on cute, yet casual. That way, she could look great for him and Monica wouldn't get any ideas. So Rachel started rummaging through her drawers and came up with a few cute outfits. "These should do!" she said proudly and excitedly. She grabbed some nightclothes and under things, and packed all of it into her bag. Then she grabbed her discman, a few CD's, and took it all out with Jill's stuff in the foyer.  
  
Rachel ran to the front door when she heard a garage door open. It was currently 3:12 p.m., as read her blue LEI wristwatch. "Daddy!" Rachel ran up and gave her father a hug as he entered. "Rach, sweetheart, how are you!?" Leonard Green asked his daughter. "Are you and Jillian ready for Wisconsin?" Dr. Green kissed Rachel's forehead and she smiled. "Yes, daddy." She replied. "Yeah, and packed too!" Jill yelled from her room. Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes again at her sister's ditziness. But then again, she was blonde, so she kinda had an excuse. "So daddy, when's Mom gonna be home?" Rachel wondered. "Anytime now, sweetie. I talked to her on the way home and she was also on the road." Leonard explained. 

As if on queue, the other garage door could be heard, and a little while later, in walked Sandra Green. "Hey you guys." Mrs. Green greeted her husband and oldest daughter. "Hey, sweetheart." Leonard leaned over and kissed Sandra on the cheek. "Hi, mom." Rachel went over and hugged her mom. "Rach, where's Jill?" Mrs. Green asked. "She's in her room, probably listening to KISS-FM or something like that." "Ok honey, thanks. Leonard, we've got to go pack. Come on." Mr. Green followed his wife into the master bedroom, leaving Rachel standing alone in the middle of the foyer.

The Green family would be up at their house in Wisconsin in 2 ½ hours, and Rachel could hardly wait. After all, Monica (and Ross) would be there.

_[Ok guys, here's the next chapter. I think it's a little better than the last one, but I like the next one a lot (and it's a little longer). I still have to write chapter 4 but I feel ideas coming on so don't worry I won't leave ya hangin'. And I gotta say a big THANK YOU to all of the people who reviewed this!!! (That's why I updated so quick). I am so happy people are actually liking this!! So, keep on reviewing please!!]_

Erin :)


	4. Chapter 3

**That Summer:** _Chapter 3_

* * *

"Rachel!" Monica greeted her friend as soon as she exited the vehicle. Monica had been outside, and like a little puppy, as soon as she saw the Greens' van she ran behind it all the way down to their house. "Mon, how are you?" Rachel greeted her best friend with a hug. "You look great." Monica had lost a whole bunch of weight a couple years ago, and had managed to keep it off for a whole 2 years, which Rachel couldn't understand; the girl always ate like crazy.

"Well, Rach, I see you've reacquainted yourself with Monica" Leonard said, opening the back hatch of the van. "But before you two go gallivanting off to the Gellers', why don't you help unpack? Huh?" "Oh, right. Sorry dad." She apologized, grabbing a few bags from the back and taking them in the house.

Rachel walked inside and was greeted by a rather musty smell, which was one of the things that characterized her Lake House. She remembered how, in Illinois, she would always be relieved by the 'home-smell', mainly composed of her mom's cinnamon air-fresheners, but how every weekend in the summer she so loved and looked forward to coming up to the familiar musty atmosphere.

"I get the downstairs bedroom this weekend Rach!" Jill practically screamed as she ran in the room with her bag, marking her territory. Rachel let out a small puff of air and giggled a little, basking in the fact that she was finally up here again. How finally, after months of waiting-

"Monica!' Rachel thought suddenly. Her friend was waiting outside for her, and she didn't want to keep Mon waiting forever, she could get a little impatient.

Rachel climbed upstairs to the bedroom she would be occupying for the weekend and dropped her duffel bag right side up on the floor. "Let's see...." She thought aloud, and opened her bag, situating the books and DVD's she brought up on the table next to the bed, as well as getting out her jewelry, discman, and CD case. She frowned a little. 'How much stuff did I actually pack?' she thought as she looked at her things. The way Rachel packed, you'd think they were staying up there for more than just a weekend. "Oh well." she said, descending the stairs and going out to greet Mon once more.

* * *

"Rach, what were you doing in there? I swear I could have ran up and down the street twice in the time it took you." Monica had a frustrated look on her face and her arms crossed on her chest, but her voice was cheerful. Rachel could only laugh. "Mon, come on, face it. You know you're not that fast. Now I know you could have ran around the cul-de-sac twice, but I doubt the whole street. Elm Point Road is pretty long, even though it's a dead end. Besides...." "Oh, shut up Rach, I'm faster than you at least." Monica cut her friend off. She knew she was slow and she had gotten tired of hearing it over the years. Besides, she was a whole heck of a lot faster than she was when she was fat.

"Come on, let's go down to my place now that we're done arguing." Monica suggested, tugging at the waist of Rachel's loose tank top. (Just picture the one she wore in the final scene)The tank top was one of the shirts Rachel had planned on wearing this weekend to get Ross's attention. 'Ross....' Rachel thought excitedly. She hadn't seen him as they drove in, she wondered where he was. 'Probably inside, reading one of his boring dinosaur books.' she thought, getting it off her mind for the time being.

"So, daddy, can I?" Rach asked her father, wondering if there was more to unpack yet. "Yeah, go ahead sweetie, it's fine. There's only a couple bags left, but I know you want to bond with Monica. Now..." Leonard motioned for Rachel and Monica to go, "go away before I come up with something else for you to do." He said to Rachel, so her and Monica left to go to the Gellers'.

* * *

"Man," Rachel started as her and Monica walked down the street, "it's sure awesome to be back up here!" She smiled and took a breath, then rubbed her arms a little. It was getting a little breezy, the wind had picked up and it was coming off the lake. Elm Point Road was along the shoreline, so the residents of that road had their own beaches to hang out on. "Yeah, isn't it? I can't believe the amount of work we got done on our place so far this year." Monica stated.

The Gellers' had had their house for quite a long time. Jack and Judy had bought it together six years before Ross was born, and he was 19 years old. Leonard and Sandra had gotten the Greens' place with Rachel's dad's parents 7 years ago, when Rach was 10 and Jill was 7. Therefore, Rachel and Monica had known each other for years, but didn't exactly become friends right away.

"Yeah, Mon, remember when we got our place?" Rachel reminisced. "That first year we practically hated each other." The two girls laughed at their past. They had had so many fun times when they were younger, they really missed those times. "Yeah, but then the third year was when we started to hang out a lot, wasn't it?" Mon asked. Rachel nodded and hugged Monica's shoulders. "Yeah...Yeah it was. I'm really glad that we turned out as great of friends as we are." Monica hugged Rachel back. "I know, I'm glad too Rach." The two girls continued to walk down the road with their arms around each other.

"So, is Ross up this weekend Mon?" Rachel asked eagerly, changing the subject. "No, he had this paleontology-type trip to go on for college; he'll be gone for three weeks." Monica told her. "Nice" Rachel lied, and she silently started to feel sad. So she had brought up all this cute stuff for nothing. And three weeks was a really long time to Rachel. She wanted to see Ross, and so badly for some reason. But Rachel didn't feel like telling her best friend she was thinking about her brother was appropriate for a first meeting, so she just kept her feelings to herself. But she also silently swore to herself she would tell Monica soon, because she wanted to get something started with Ross this summer.

* * *

"So Rach, are you coming inside or what?" Monica was holding the door open as Rachel brought herself back to reality. "Uh...yeah, sure." Rachel walked inside her friend's house and shut the door. And Monica silently wondered what Rachel's mind had been up to out there.

_[So there's chapter 3. Yeah, I know I updated, like 2 days ago, but I want to get this story going (plus, I was bored). I hope you liked it. So read and review please, and I'll update again soon with chapter 4 (just so you know, it's like 4 pages on Microsoft Word so it's pretty long.) I got all the way up to chapter 5 typed, ideas just keep comin'. And I hope those reviews do also!!!]_

Erin :)


	5. Chapter 4

_From Chapter 3:_

"So Rach, are you coming inside or what?" Monica was holding the door open as Rachel brought herself back to reality. "Uh...yeah, sure." Rachel walked inside her friend's house and shut the door. And Monica silently wondered what Rachel's mind had been up to out there.

* * *

** That Summer  
** _Chapter 4_  
  
Rachel began walking aimlessly around her friend's living room. "So, what's up, Rach?" Monica asked, snapping Rachel out of her fantasies. "I'm sorry, Mon, wh-what?" she said, shaking her head gently. "I asked you what's up, Rach, something's bothering you." _'Well, just the fact that I have a crush on your brother and I want to see him so badly, but I obviously can't because he's on a college trip! And for three weeks, that's like, forever!'_ she thought. "Oh, it's nothing Mon, don't worry." Rachel lied once again, sinking down into the couch. "Ok, then, I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get something to eat. You want anything?" Monica started to get up from her place beside Rachel on the couch. "No, thanks, I'm fine."

Once Monica was gone, Rach really dove into fantasies. She found herself plagued with thoughts about what kinds of moves she was going to put on Ross when she saw him again, which she figured would be Memorial Day weekend. And that was a long weekend, she'd have loads of time with him. The next thing she found herself thinking about was how he'd look when he got back. He'd looked absolutely adorable last year, Rachel didn't know why she hadn't noticed him earlier. 'I mean, you would picture a geeky science guy with red hair, big glasses and freaky pimples. But Ross, oh god...he's one absolute dream of a geek'... The things she most liked about Ross were his eyes. He had these warm chocolate brown eyes that she pictured vividly in her mind for a moment, and she completely melted. But before she could fantasize about anything else pertaining to her new object of affection.......

"Hey Rach, I'm back!" Monica sauntered into the living room, wearing a huge smile on her face. "What got you so excited?" Rachel almost laughed. "I just happen to have made myself the greatest sandwich!" Rachel smiled and giggled a little. Monica was so weird.

* * *

_ They were walking in the middle of a field of flowers, the only people within a mile of themselves. _

_ "Isn't it beautiful out today?" Rachel turned her head sideways and looked at the man walking beside her, taking a deep contented breath. She was holding a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower, which he had picked for her along the way. _

_ "Not as beautiful as you, my love." He lifted her hand, fingers interlaced with his, and kissed the back of her palm. _

_ "Oh Ross!" She giggled, entrancing him with a kiss that only grew more passionate with time.  
_

"Oh, Ross!" Rachel jerked awake and sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe the dream she had just had about him. That meant.........

"How serious is this crush getting?" Rach wondered aloud. She looked at the beside clock, it's illuminating red the only source of light in the entire upstairs. 'It's 2:15 Rach, go back to sleep', her eyes seemed to tell her, they practically itched with tiredness. Her mind kept wanting to sit up and think, but her eyes eventually got what they wanted as she lay down and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

Rachel pulled on a pair of jean cutoffs and stumbled out of bed the next morning. Rubbing her eyes again, she glanced at the clock. 11:30, it read. _'Great'_, Rachel thought, _'I've slept through half the day!'_ She pulled on another one of her tank tops and staggered downstairs to greet the afternoon.

"Good morning, or should I say, afternoon Rach." Jill was in the living room watching TV, but switched it off as Rachel entered the room. "Morning, Jill." Rachel grunted. "Hey!" Jill said excitedly and nosily, "I heard you moan Ross's name last night!" She looked very giddy about it. "Yeah, well......" Rachel said distantly, trailing off. "So, you have a little crush on him, I knew it!" One of the things Jillian Green was always capable of: sticking her nose into other people's business. Rachel's eyes widened. "You heard that?" "Yeah, I heard it, you little lovebird. I wouldn't be surprised if Mom and Dad heard it too." Jill crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, god, mom and dad...." Rachel trailed again. "Yeah. Speaking of mom and dad, they're outside and they're gonna take me fishing on the be-autiful Rock Lake if you want to come." Jill kept her arms across her chest, waiting for her older sister to respond. "You know what, Jill, I'll pass." Rachel started to walk away to get some breakfast. "Oh, so you can be alone to fantasize about Ross some more?" Jill teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away. She ignored her sister's remark, but knew that was exactly what she would be doing.

A little while later, after she had eaten breakfast and brushed her teeth, (you know, morning stuff), Rachel sat on the couch, trying to think of anything other than Ross. She thought of home and Illinois, but her thoughts trailed off to Rockford, where _he_ lived. Then she thought about what lie ahead for her, but that only lead to thoughts about _his_ college and the trip _he_ had gone on.

So finally, she grabbed the TV remote that Jill had tossed aside earlier and turned on Music Choice. She flipped the channels to Hit List, because she thought some bumpin' hip-hop would let her get lost in the beat and stop thinking of him. She heard the annoyingly addicting stomp-clap of J-Kwon's "Tipsy" and decided this was definitely a very anti-thoughts-about-Ross-Geller channel. So she kept it on and all the sudden "Tipsy" faded and a new song came on. This one caught Rachel's attention. Not only because it was well, slower and not as hip-hop-y, but primarily because it was like someone wrote this and then put her in the scenario. It was exactly what last night had been for her.

_I woke up last night, with that feelin' again, _

_It's a feelin' I get in the pit of my stomach, every now and then, _

_I sat there for a while thinkin' 'bout what could cause me to _

_keep on feelin' this way, yet all I could think about was you. _

_Why do you make me feel this way _

_(when I'm around you everything is OK) _

_You must have come from somewhere up above, __I might be wrong but  
  
I think I'm in love.........  
_  
And so the song played on, and Rachel's decision was proven otherwise. This was definitely not an anti-thoughts-about-Ross-Geller channel anymore, so she turned off the TV. Whatever she did, she couldn't get that brown-haired, brown-eyed hunk out of her mind. She loved it too, for some reason.

Interrupted from her thoughts, she heard the back door open and Jill come inside, followed by Sandra, then Leonard. "Mom, Dad, I caught the biggest fish! I'm so excited!" Jill ran toward the living room and practically screamed her news to Rachel. "Yeah, Jill, I heard you the first time you yelled." Rachel lifted herself off the couch. "I'm going down to Monica's ok guys?" No one was listening anyway, they were all caught up in the fishing conversation. So Rachel just opened the front door and left.

* * *

Rachel walked down the quiet street and looked around. There were usually kids left and right on this road, but yet somehow the silence that had settled over Elm Point pierced the air like a dart. That gave her more time to think. She stumbled over some words in her mind, trying to put together the perfect way to tell Ross about her current feelings for him. Nothing sounded exactly right to her. _'Oh well, I've got plenty of time to think about that. I'm not gonna see the guy for three weeks.'_ she told herself, but still felt sad when she thought about him being gone for that long. As she walked up to the Gellers' front door, she heard a police siren coming from across the lake. She disregarded it and opened the door.

"Rachel!" Judy Geller enveloped her in a hug as she stepped inside. "I haven't seen you yet, how are you darling?" "Pretty good." was all Rachel could say. "Is Monica home?" "Yeah she is, she's in her room." "Ok, thanks Mrs. Geller." Rachel went down a hallway and knocked on Monica's door.

"Rachel?" Monica guessed. "Yeah?" She answered. "Come in." Rachel walked in at Monica's invite, closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. "What are you in here for?" Rachel wondered, looking around Monica's room. "I gotta finish some homework but I don't feel like it. I came in here, opened up my history book, but then closed it again. I'll do it when I get home." She explained.

"Ok, so let's talk. What's up?" Rachel prompted, laying down. "Not much. What's up with you? You never told me what you were so spaced out about last night." Rachel got all nervous, like maybe Monica suspected something, but blew it off and answered her. "You know what, it was nothing Mon, let's just drop it." "Yes it was, I asked you if you wanted in the house like four times and you were off in la-la land. Don't tell me it was nothing." "Let's just...." "No, come on, what was it?" Monica and Rachel battled the question for 10 minutes before Monica finally gave in to the fact that Rachel wasn't gonna tell her. Rachel felt relieved. She really wanted to tell Mon on her own time.

But all the sudden something caught her eye on Monica's dresser. It was a picture of her and Ross. It seemed like a pretty recent one, probably their Christmas picture together from last year. Her eyes fixated on the tall, brunette man on the right. 'Man, he is so HOT!" Rachel thought, and she couldn't stop staring at Ross. His bangs were flipped up and his hair was shorter.

"Oh my god Rachel Green!" Monica was almost laughing. "What?" Rach broke her eyes away from Ross's picture and turned to face her friend. "I know what you were spaced out about!" _'Oh no, here it comes.'_ she thought, preparing herself for the inevitable. "You have the hots for my brother, don't you?" Monica poked Rachel in the ribs. "Don't you?" "Not the hots, just a little crush." Rachel lied once more, knowing just how serious it was by the dream she had the night before. "Man, why didn't I guess?" Mon asked herself as she let out another small laugh. "Wow, you and Ross! Never saw this one, that I can assure you." "Ok, now you know. But please, don't let him, I want to tell him when I'm ready." "Rachel, don't worry, I won't tell." Mon assured her. Now I gotta pack."

Rachel looked at her questioningly. "Pack? Why?" she wondered. "Cause my mom and dad decided we're leaving tonight." Rachel let out a sigh. "Tonight, why?" "We have yardwork to do at home and my dad wants to start tonight." "Man, that sucks!" Rachel started to get up from the bed so Monica could be left alone to pack. She went up and hugged Mon. "Well, ok Mon, bye. It was nice to see you again." "Nice to see you too Rach." Monica said as she returned the embrace. "And try not to think about my geek brother too much ok?" Rachel laughed and nodded her head, but knew she would anyway.

* * *

Rachel stepped off the Gellers' porch after her long goodbye with Monica. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked home, thinking about nothing in particular, and wondering what she was going to do for the rest of the weekend.

_[So, there's the next chapter! (I didn't want to leave ya hangin' TOO long!!!) I hope you guys liked it. It was a bit longer than the other chapters, I know, like I said it was 4 pages on Microsoft Word. And the song lyrics I used in this chapter are from a song I wrote called_ "In Love"_. And once again, a big THANK YOU to the people who keep on reviewing this, like FriendsHolic. You guys are great, and thank you for making my first impression on this site a good one.]_

:) Erin :)


	6. Chapter 5

_[You guys, I'm sooooo sorry for the delay!!!!!! I was really busy for the last couple weeks! So without _further_ delay.....]_

**That Summer-**_Chapter 5_

* * *

_(Skip ahead 3 weeks)_  
  
Rachel sat on her living room couch, anxiously waiting for the phone to ring. It was Wednesday, May 26th, and she was officially on summer vacation, and also she officially had seniority over all of Larkin High. That Monday and Tuesday she had taken her final exams, and that morning she had gone to school for a half an hour to get her locker cleaned out and say goodbye to her school friends. Now Rach was sitting at home, alone, because Jill's middle school went until Friday afternoon. And also both her parents worked. So she had free reign over the Green house until her little sister got off the bus at 3:30. Rachel couldn't be more excited.

All of the sudden the phone rang. Rachel excitedly scrambled to pick it up, because she knew who it was. "Hello?" she said calmly. "Hey Rach!" her best friend's voice sounded on the other end. "Mon! How are you?" Monica was in the same school predicament as Rachel was. Guilford (the Rockford school I have Mon going to) got out that morning as well. Rachel got all excited again. "Great!" Monica sounded as excited as Rachel felt. "I should ask the same to you Rach! Why are you all excited?" "Well, the fact that I'm on summer vacation, my little annoying sister gets off the bus at 3:30, my parents are both at work, I have the house to myself, and I'm officially a SENIOR!! Oh yeah!!" Rachel exclaimed. "How do you feel Mon? Senioritis kickin' in yet?" "Hell yeah you know it girl!" Monica also exclaimed. The two girls basked in their excitement for another moment, then the conversation changed topics.

"So Rach, got some good news for ya." Monica said once they had let out all their excitement. "Yeah?" Rachel asked, calming herself down. "Ross is back." She giggled a little, anticipating her friend's reaction. "Really?! Oh my god!!" Rachel's voice got all high and squeaky, and she could hear Monica softly laughing on the other end. "Yeah, I figured you would react that way. He got back to UW (University of Wisconsin- Whitewater) this morning and he just got back home." she explained. Rachel could feel her heart start to flutter. Ross was back. She was beyond excited. Then, jokingly, Mon asked, "You want to talk to him? I can go get him for ya." Rachel laughed, partly because of Mon's humor and partly because of her giddiness. "No way!! I don't even know what I'm gonna say when I see him up at the Lake yet!"

Monica loved how happy her friend felt, what with all Rachel's teenage flirty giggles on the other line and everything, but all the while she kept thinking to herself how she was going to break the news to her. "Rach?" Mon asked nervously, afraid of possibly breaking a little of her friend's heart. Rachel was so into Ross, and Monica felt bad about what she was having to tell her. "Yeah?" Rachel giggled. "Ross, he......." Mon went ahead and just said it, not sure of Rach's reaction. "What? Ross he what?" Rachel could feel herself getting a little nervous. "He....came back with a girlfriend Rachel, I'm so sorry!" Monica felt sad for letting her down like that.

"Wh...what?" Rachel could feel her heart starting to plummet. So the guy she was starting to fall in love with had a girlfriend. "Great!' Rachel thought, depressed.

"How.....I mean when? How long have they been going out?" Rachel stuttered. Monica could hear Rachel's voice going from giddy to all sad and shaky, she felt awful. "About a week and a half, that's what he told me....Rachel, again, I'm so sorry. I wish I could break them up somehow, I really do." Mon apologized again. She felt so bad for her best friend, who was now on the verge of tears on the other end, she could hear it. "Wh...what's her name?" Rachel said between small sobs. "Oh my god sweetie, don't cry." Monica coaxed, but knew Rachel would just keep on crying. After all, the girl couldn't stop talking about him during the three weeks he was away. Her crush on him seemed pretty serious. What she didn't know was that Rachel was secretly in love with him.

"Her name's Carol, Rach." Mon answered. "Ugh, Carol. I hate that name. Besides, the girl behind that name stole my man. I was planning moves to put on him this weekend too, now I won't get to use them!" Rachel half groaned, half whined. "Well, if it's any consolation, you're a whole heck of a lot prettier than she is Rach" Rachel was touched by her friend's effort to console her, but she kept on sobbing. "Yeah, I was going to walk up to him, slide my hand through his sexy hair........." "Okay Rach, I know you're depressed, but I don't need details!" "Depressed Mon, try devastated!"

Monica's eyes widened at a sudden realization. The way Rachel had been acting, how sad she had gotten, the way she used devastated to describe how she felt...... "Rachel?" she asked. "Yeah?" Rachel responded through yet more sobbing. "Are...are you in love with Ross?" "Well, sort of." Rachel felt that if she didn't get off the phone and have a good cry in her room soon, she would burst. She had gone from excited, to happy, to giddy, to sad, to depressed, to devastated all with one phone call. "Oh my god Rach, why didn't you tell me? You're in love with my brother?" Rachel started full out crying and nodded her head yes on the other end.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall through her clouds of tears. '2:15. Yes, I still have an hour and 15 minutes until Jill gets home.' Rachel thought.

"Oh, Rachel, now I'm beyond sorry!" Monica coaxed again. She could hear Rachel full out crying on the other line. "Rachel, I'm gonna let you go, I don't think you should talk anymore. You're crushed." "Thanks, Mon." Rachel said gratefully. That's exactly what she wanted to do, have a good cry in her room. That's exactly what she needed to do. The two girls shared their goodbyes and Rachel hung up the phone angrily. "I hate you, Carol!!!" she screamed as she ran in her room, tears soaking her face.

* * *

Rachel laid on her bed, her tears soaking her pillow, as she listened to the front door slam. 'Uh-oh' She thought. 'Jill must've had a bad day.' She listened to her sister go in her room and pound her books down on her dresser. 'That's not good.' She thought again. She laid her head back down on the tear-stained pillow to wallow some more in her bad news.

'So, Ross has a girlfriend' Rachel started to cry again. 'And she's not me, man I want her to be me!' she thought, sobs escaping her once more. Out of a moment of desperation, she grabbed her magic 8 ball. She knew those things hardly were ever true, but she needed to at least get an answer from something: did she even have a chance with Ross Geller? So she asked the little black ball the question, closed her eyes and turned it over, hoping for a 'yes' answer of any kind. 'Will Ross and I be together at all in the future? Do I have a chance with him sometime?' she asked.

Upon turning it over, she saw _most likely _in the window, and her mind, as well as her heart, jumped at the answer.

She had a moment of excitement, but then realized those things hardly ever came true, it was just a ball's opinion, and tossed it aside. 'It's hopeless, Rach, just give it up. You and Ross will never be a couple." She threw the 8 ball away, sobbing quietly on her bed, grieving for the lover she never had.

But, little did Rachel Green know, fate said that her and Ross did have a chance. And that 'chance' would come sooner than she thought.

_[So, I hope that was somewhat good and not too angsty. I just wanted to get the point across as to how strong Rachel's feelings for Ross are before I get into the main storyline, (which is a cookin' in my mind, I won't leave ya hangin!) And someone commented on how the story seems to be moving slow, just hang on. I'm sure more of you guys have thought that too. So thanks for hangin' in there with me and I think next chapter should start the storyline then. The next chappie is probably gonna be a montage-type thing of the weekends leading up to, and then it starts getting into.......4TH OF JULY WEEKEND!!!! (When I'm gettin the lobsters together, FINALLY!! I'll make the union extra juicy to reward you for staying with this) Plus, I'm still in the Fourth mode, so it should be fun to write. NEwayz.....Read and review please!! Yeah, so I think I'll stop this babbling and....I don't know.]_

As always, Erin Geller :)


	7. Chapter 6

**That Summer-**_Chapter 6_

* * *

_[Hey you guys!! I'm sorry if I was too long between the updates on the last 2 chapters, I've had a busy summer so far. Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! (crosses fingers LOL)]_

Rachel laid in the back of her family's speed boat on Friday morning. She had decided when she woke up that morning that she would bring it out before that night's hustle and bustle of weekenders.

Rachel had come up last night. She could still hear echoes of her mom and dad's lectures and few arguments about her making the drive by herself. She had never come up on her own before, she had just gotten her license last winter. But she wanted to spend some time up here alone, and feel like she had all of Elm Point Road to herself. She loved Friday mornings up here. Everything was so still and undisturbed, unlike the weekend, which was not so far away. This weekend, however, would be a lot busier than most because it was 4th of July.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Rachel looked out at Rock Lake and the surrounding community of Lake Mills. Everything was so peaceful and serene at this moment, and the lake seemed like smooth glass. There were no boats out at this time, only a few fishermen hoping for the first big catch of the day. Rach breathed a half-sigh and laid back down stomach-first in the warm sun. She had just gotten a new bikini, and was trying to adjust her tan lines from the usual tankinis.

All the sudden, she felt a splash of water hitting her back. She propped herself back up again and looked around, eager to find out where the splash had come from. She settled her eyes on a red and purple jet ski, doing 360's in back of the Greens' Crestliner. _'He is awfully close to our boat!'_ thought Rachel, rolling her eyes. He was probably a single guy, showing off to get her attention, like so many others before. She decided to say something.

"Hey! Those were some pretty cool tricks." She said, hoping to break the ice. She hadn't seen this guy before, he obviously was from the other side of the lake. "Thanks." He replied, maneuvering his wave runner so it was right up alongside the boat. "What's your name, I haven't seen you around before." "Rachel Green, I'm from Elm Point over there." She gestured to the southwest side of the lake. "I'm a weekender. What's your name?" _'He seems like a pretty cool guy so far'_ thought Rach, and she smiled a little. "I'm Chandler Bing" he said enthusiastically, "and I'm from over there. Right behind Sandy Beach." He pointed over to the public beach where Rachel and Monica liked to hang out. "Sandy Beach? My friend and I love to go over there to swim and play beach volleyball and stuff." Rach smiled more. She was really liking this Chandler guy so far. She'd have to tell Mon about him tonight.

"So, want to come in?" Rachel asked Chandler, who was still idling on his watercraft. He looked at her questioningly. "Don't worry about the jet ski, I can tie it to the boat." She offered, hoping that would make him stay. She wanted to talk to this guy and get to know him. "Alright, I'll come in, thanks." He said as Rachel got a rope, tied the jet ski up, and Chandler turned off the ignition and climbed in the boat.

He stumbled up to the front of the boat, making Rachel giggle a little at his clumsiness. She followed to the front and sat down next to him. "So Chan, do you live up here?" Rachel asked her new friend, breaking the ice once more. "Yeah, I do." He said, looking around at the lake. "It's nice up here, isn't it?" "Yeah, it is. I'd love to live in a peaceful place like this, on a lake. It's one of my favorite places in the world, this town." "Yeah, Lake Mills is great." Chandler sunk down into the seat, almost laying down. Rachel did the same, laying down on the opposite side of the boat, but touching their heads in the middle.

"Where do you live Rachel?" He asked, turning a little to face her. She followed suit, turning to face him. "I live in Illinois. Do you know where Elgin is?" She asked. "Yeah. That where you're from?" "Yeah." For the first time, she noticed just how blue his eyes were, and how cute he was. She'd definitely have to tell Monica about Chandler, maybe the two would hit it off.

"My friend that I was telling you about, she lives in Rockford. She'll be up here tonight, you two will have to meet." Rachel decided right then; she'd have to play matchmaker for Chandler and Monica. She thought they would be cute together. "So your friend, Rach, what's her name?" Chandler asked her, obviously a little interested. "Her name's Monica." Rachel told him, and could see the curiosity start to grow in him. "Monica, huh? Cute name, I like it." Rachel laughed. He was definitely interested.

* * *

A little while later, Rachel sat in her house, thinking about the previous conversation with Chandler. She had thoroughly enjoyed him, and could tell the two of them would be great friends. He had given her his address, telling her to come over tomorrow, and to bring Monica. She could tell he was really interested in her, and considered that the two might be a couple before the weekend was over. 

Then, still thinking about couples, her thoughts shifted to Ross and Carol. Ever since she had learned from Mon about Ross's new girlfriend, Rachel's feelings for him had done nothing but grow. She had spent a little time with Carol here and there, and still could not, for the life of her, figure out just what it was he saw in that girl. Carol was nice, but Rachel just didn't like her because she stole Ross.

He had been bringing her up to the Lake quite a bit for the last 2 months, so Rachel never really had spent any time down at the Geller's that summer. It was too painful to her to see them together.

One time, she had gone down to the Geller's to see Mon, and instead she saw Ross and Carol on the couch kissing up a storm. It had been five minutes before Ross even noticed she was there, and only then he mumbled a soft "hey, Rach", then went back to kissing her. It had felt like someone had just stuck a knife in Rachel's chest. She had then walked out of the house without even seeing Mon, ran all the way home and into her room, and cried.

Before she had any more time to reminisce on the events of summer so far, however, a car pulled into the driveway, soon followed by Jill making a mad dash in the house and calling the downstairs bedroom again. "Hey Jill, what's up?" Rachel said nonchalantly. "Oh yeah, _you're_ here, I forgot. And I suppose _you_ have the downstairs bedroom." Jill sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. And didn't you kind of realize that when I wasn't in the car?" Rachel rolled her eyes back at her sister. "Whatever, Rachel. I'll go upstairs." Jill started upstairs, then, turning back, she added "even though it creeps me out." Rachel laughed. "Uh-uh Jill, I'm not buying that load of crap, you're absolutely fine upstairs. Now go." Defeated, Jill walked upstairs to unpack her bag.

"Hey sweetie!" Mr. and Mrs. Green came trough the door and greeted Rachel at the same time. "Hey you guys, how was the trip up?" Rachel asked, getting hugs and cheek-kisses from each parent. "Fine, like always. How was your trip up here?" They asked. "Didn't get into any trouble, I hope?" "No, mom, dad, everything was fine. You know I would have called if there was." Rachel smiled reassuringly at both her parents. She liked how much her parents always worried about her, even though it could be a little annoying at times.

"Oh, and Rach, Mon called this afternoon, said they aren't coming up until tomorrow night." "Why? Did she say?" Rachel wondered. "Yeah, Judy wants them all to go to a family party tonight. I think it's her father's birthday." Rachel sat back down on the couch. "I'm sorry" Sandra offered. "It's ok, mom." Rachel said absentmindedly, wondering what she was going to do until Saturday night.

She would have to take Monica over to Chandler's on Sunday then.

Rachel just silently prayed that Carol wouldn't come up with them. She couldn't stand another weekend of seeing her and Ross together. They were starting to make her sick.

Well, more like _she_ made Rachel sick. _He_ just made her excited. _'Man, I can't wait for tomorrow night'_, Rachel silently thought when her parents were gone, a smile creeping onto her face. _'I can't wait to see Monica, tell her about Chandler, see what happens between them, light fireworks, it's going to be so great'_. She knew tomorrow night would be the start of a weekend filled with excitement.

But what Rachel didn't know was that tomorrow night, her dreams would also come true, and she would live the fantasy she'd been having ever since Memorial Day weekend.

* * *

_[So there's the next one! I kinda was starting a little writer's block to tell you the truth so I hope that didn't suck too bad. But hopefully it's gone now, and I'll try to get the next one up soon. So, read and review!! (Oh, and sorry it's so short, as always LOL. I'm trying to get them to be longer)]_

As always, Erin Geller :)


	8. Chapter 7

**That Summer**-_Chapter 7_

_[Hey guys, it's Erin. I'm so sorry for the delay...again!! Like I said, I'm trying to work on that. But...(writer's block no more YES!!)....I was at work today and all the sudden, I just started thinking about this story, ideas broke out like water breaking out of the Hoover Dam...I wrote this whole chapter during my hour-long lunch break....seriously!!!! Well, NEway, this chapter should delight many, and even surprise a few.......just read, and hopefully ENJOY!!!]_

* * *

Rachel sat on the Green's front porch Saturday night, gazing down the street. She had been waiting for her best friend's arrival for over a half an hour, and was getting a little impatient. She had watched many cars arrive to and depart from Elm Point, but the Geller's familiar blue Chevy Suburban had yet to come. That was another thing Rachel didn't get. Why the umpteen million cars driving thru on busy County S (residents or visitors) decided to turn on Elm Point Road when it was clearly marked: DEAD END. It wasn't like there was anything special to see anyway.

Rachel jumped excitedly at the sound of a car coming down the road and turned to see who it was. She disappointedly watched as a beige Oldsmobile Silhouette drove down the street, only to turn around and exit the neighborhood as soon as they came. _'Oh, well'_ she sighed dejectedly. _'OK, Rach, don't just sit here looking down the street. It's like a watched pot. If you stare down the road, they'll never come.'_ She thought to herself, and picked up a basketball.

She dribbled it out to the middle of the driveway and lined herself up with the hoop. "OK, if I don't make this shot, Carol's coming up with Ross, again." Rachel thought aloud, rolling her eyes. "But if I do make it, I get lucky." Rachel took a deep breath, shot the ball, and swooshed it. _'Nothin' but net!'_ Rach thought happily, mentally congratulating herself. She just stood stock still in position as the ball bounced away. Then she heard a car down the street and, once more, turned around to see who it was. She watched in glee as a blue Chevy Suburban pulled in the last driveway down the street.

Rachel smiled and giggled a little. They were finally here. "About time!" she said to no one in particular. She then turned around, picked up the basketball and continued shooting.

"RACHEL!!" came the voice of her best friend as she ran down the street. Rachel turned back around and laughed at Monica. She was so weird. "Hey Rach." Mon said as she came to stand in front of her, panting. "Mon, hey! What's up? Why are you in such a hurry?" Rachel greeted her friend. "Oh, no reason. I just wanted to stretch my legs. Long car ride." Rach smiled. "So did Carol come up with you guys?" Rachel asked casually, hoping the answer was no. Monica's face contorted itself into a frown. "About that, we should talk. Let's go over across to the pier." Rachel walked across the street with her friend, preparing herself for the bad news, whatever it was. She didn't know Mon was bluffing.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rachel initiated as the two girls walked out onto their neighbor's pier. The Hanson's weren't up that weekend, and when they weren't Rachel loved to come over here and just sit by the water. It was such a peaceful place.

"Well..." Mon trailed, stalling for time until they both stood out at the end of the dock. Then she totally changed faces and a big toothy grin spread across her face.

"Ross and Carol broke up!!" she exclaimed and almost giggled. Rachel didn't know what to say. "Oh my god." Was all that came out of her mouth. Monica just stood there staring at her friend. She had just told Rachel the guy she was in love with was available again, and Rach was acting kinda weird. "Rach...Rachel, you there?" Monica waved her hand in front of Rachel's face, breaking her blank stare. "That bitch!" Rachel exclaimed. "How could she do that to him? I always knew that Carol Willick was up to no good." She crossed her arms across her chest. Monica was kind of worried about Rachel's reaction. Was she even interested in him anymore? _'Of course she is!'_ Mon thought to herself, then got proven right when Rachel's eyes started to sparkle.

"Oh my GOD!!" Rachel exclaimed as Monica's news sunk in. "I KNOW!!" Mon exclaimed as well, matching her friend's sudden excitement. "Wow, this is so big!" Rachel said, trying to calm herself down. "I know Rach, now you finally get to make your move on my brother!" Mon paused for a moment, frowned a little, then added, "Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd say to anyone." She smiled again, however, and then added, "But you two would make each other so happy and be so cute and in love it wouldn't matter!" She finished, calming herself down as well.

"When, how?" Rach asked, sitting down. Monica followed suit, sitting down beside Rachel. "A few days ago, I don't know. All I know is Carol's a lesbian now." Mon looked into the water as she dipped her bare feet in. "A wh...WHAT?!" Rachel asked in shock. Mon continued. "Well, like three weeks ago, Carol started at this popular gym in Rockford. I guess what happened is she met this Susan girl and found out she liked girls instead of guys, cause what she told Ross was there was someone else and she felt an 'instant attraction'. Needless to say he wasn't too thrilled when he found out who her 'someone else' was." Rachel kept her eyes fixated on her feet, which she splashed around in the water now and then. "Uh-huh." She mumbled, still comprehending the news.

"So there's basically two ways you can look at the breakup. Either it was her fault or it was a mutual thing. Anyway, I am so happy for you, Rach!" She exclaimed, making Rachel look up at her and genuinely smile. "I am too. So much." Rachel turned her head to look down the shoreline at the Geller's. "I love him so much." She sighed happily. Rachel stared at Ross's house for a while, then turned back around to face Monica.

"On a different subject, Mon, I got a guy for you as well." "You do?!" Mon asked excitedly, her eyes shining. Rachel felt glad that she was able to get her best friend all excited like this. Mon hadn't had a boyfriend in almost three years, and was pretty bummed out about it. "Yeah. His name's Chandler, and he lives behind Sandy Beach. Monica, he's really interested in meeting you." Rachel smiled. "Man, Rach, now you got me all tingly and nervous!" Monica exclaimed, her voice all high and squeaky.

"So, Mon, you know what this means, don't you?" Rachel's eyes sparkled with anxiety. "What?" Monica squeaked, obviously still giddy about Chandler. "Ross is available again, and Chandler is a new possibility! We both might get lucky this weekend!!" The two girls hugged each other and giggled together.

* * *

Later that night, the girls were down at the Geller's house, hanging out in Mon's huge side yard that ran up against Elm Point boat landing. Rachel had called the Bing's after the conversation earlier that afternoon, with the help of Monica's persistence. She was so excited to meet him that she didn't want to wait until the next afternoon, which was when Rach had planned to take her over.

Suddenly, a familiar (to Rach) red and purple jet ski pulled up alongside the Geller's pier (they had lakefront property). The familiar brown-haired, blue-eyed boy tied up the wave-runner and walked off the pier toward the two girls. Chandler recognized the green-eyed blonde from yesterday, but looked at the blue-eyed girl with jet black hair in complete amazement. _'Is that Monica?'_ he thought to himself. _'She's...beautiful.'_ "Hey, Chandler." Rachel spoke up. "Hey, Rachel. Monica...wow." For Monica, time just completely stopped when the very cute, very attractive guy in front of her gazed into her eyes. She was in complete awe. "Hey, Chandler." Mon managed to murmur. Rach looked at her two friends. Chandler and Monica seemed to have had an instant connection, and Rachel was more than happy at her success in matchmaking. _'Well done, Rach. Mon looks so happy.'_ Rachel mentally congratulated herself again, and walked away to give the two some privacy.

As she was walking away from the house and toward the lake, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Rachel spun around to face her dreams, which were only two feet in front of her. "Hey, Rachel." He cooed in that deep, sexy voice that made her heart melt. "Hi Ross, what's up?" Rachel responded, a smile creeping upon her face.

"So, I'm guessing Monica told you about my lesbian of an ex-girlfriend." Ross shoved his hands in his back pockets and looked down a little. "Yeah, she did. I'm so sorry about that." Rachel's palms started to sweat and she looked at the ground as she realized this may be her moment. She was so nervous, and she was actually feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, well, don't be sorry Rach. You didn't do anything, I'm the one who went out with a lesbian. I'm just glad she realized her sexual preferences before we, you know, did anything." Ross paused for a moment, mentally kicking himself for his last sentence. He started to become aware of his own nervousness building up. Lately he'd been developing a crush on the blonde beauty in his midst. He had no idea, however, that she was in love with him. "I'm just so glad you're here." He added, taking Rachel by surprise as he enveloped her in a hug. She melted into his arms and thanked the stars above that she was in this moment.

"Rachel?" Ross asked. He pulled away from the warm embrace just long enough to gaze in her enchanting green eyes. "Yeah Ross?" she replied, returning the gaze to his warm chocolate brown ones. "OK, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to start talking." Rachel gazed at him intently, nervous about what he was going to tell her. "Lately, I've begun to realize just how beautiful you are, and I've started this crush on you. I don't know if you feel the same way. You probably don't. I'm probably just a stupid..." "Ross?" Rachel interrupted him, not taking her eyes off his. "Yeah?" "Shut up." Ross gave her a weird look, but Rachel ignored it. "I do" she murmured softly. "I do." Their lips met just as a firework went off in the distance.

* * *

_[So, there's Chapter 7. Good, bad, like, dislike; I'd like to see what you thought of this chapter. My mind is now going somewhere completely different with this story than I had originally planned way back in chapters 2 and 3, but I think it's a good turn. I have ideas out the yang now, and I should be updating soon and more frequently. _

_And I'd also like to know if Chandler's a good fit in this story. Like I said, way back in Chapter 2, I had a totally different perspective of this story, and including Chandler in it was not in my plans. But I was writing Chapter 6, and Chandler just popped up, and he helped me through my writer's block. I personally like the way he wound himself in, but there's plenty more opinions out there than mine. And just so you know, I'm still thinking about Joey and Pheebs, but I don't think they're gonna wind themselves in. I think this is it. So now the story is basically a Ross/Rachel and Chandler/Monica romance. _

_Well, now that the couples are established, I hope you don't stop reading this. I like your feedback. This is NOT the end, although in some respects it may seem like it is. _

_So, in your review, I'd appreciate if you could answer my few questions. If you just want to leave me good thoughts, you're not the long review person I am, that's fine also. But either way, please review!!! I love your thoughts!!!_

_Well, thanks for reading my LONG A/N!!! I hope you didn't fall asleep!!!! (LOL that made me think of Ross in TOW the Jellyfish hehe) Well, I AM OFF!!!!]_

As always, Erin Geller :)


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!

I just wanted to let you know that I HAVEN'T totally forgotten about this story, though I bet you guys think I have. I mean, I haven't updated in 2 months!!!! I apologize again and again.

I love how into this story some of you are, and I want to keep it going for ya. So I wanted to get this A/N posted and tell you that I'll MAKE SURE to get the 8th chapter posted SOON. (I found my story 6 pages back and so I just started reading it and started to think of the storyline and things like that.)

I have had a very busy summer, but now that boring school is in session, I'll hopefully turn myself into the writing fool again that I once was, before summer got in the way. (I hope I still have readers after my long hiatus!!!!!!!!!!!)

So anyway, this is just a little something to let you all know that I_ haven't_ fallen off the face of the earth or anything. I'm still an avid reader on this site, but I just took a summer hiatus on writing. But I'm gonna get myself back into writing here soon.

As always, Erin Geller :)


	10. Chapter 8

That Summer-Chapter 8

_AN...Hey guys, remember me? Remember this story? I bet yall thought I had forgotten about it. I had this chapter saved on a floppy disk and I had to find a drie to transfer it to one of those USB things...long process. But it's here...finally...cause I was bored and decided to do that stuff and update. I wrote this chapter a while ago and personally, I love it lots...so I was eager to post it. IDK when I'm gonna write the next chapter, but I think I leave it open for another one so when I get in the mood to write I'll try. But yeah, we'll see. Just enjoy this (for some of you) long-awaited update! erin_

* * *

"Wow." Rachel broke the kiss and touched her index finger to her now slightly swollen lips. "That was……" "…totally amazing." Ross finished her sentence. He smoothly glided his hand through her soft locks, emitting a contented sigh from Rachel. "You know, I've wanted to do that for years now." Rach rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his shoulder. "Yeah, I know Ross; ever since the ninth grade. Frankly, I cannot imagine how you could've started a crush on me when I was 13." "Well, you're a very pretty girl Rach." This comment made Rachel blush all the way to the tips of her ears. The guy she loved thought she was pretty. She sighed with contentment once more. "And plus…" he added, "you were the only one who saw past Monica's…size. I liked that about you. That's what initially made you attractive to me." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and blew out a puff of air. "Well, that, and……" 

Rachel reached over and took Ross' hand. She didn't intertwine their fingers, just cupped his hand casually. "Hey, you wanna go up and watch the fireworks from the deck? I can't really see them over here." She asked. "Um, sure." Ross replied, and followed Rachel up on the deck. The pair sat down next to each other on the steps. "Now finish hon. Why else were you attracted to me?" Rachel prompted, interested to see where he was going with his earlier speech. "Well," he started. Rachel leaned her head on Ross' shoulder and readjusted her hand so it was laced in his fingers. "Yeah?" she questioned. "I began to see other things over the years that made you attractive. But I liked the way my sister was when she thought about you or hung out with you. You made her genuinely happy. I liked that a lot. You don't know how hard it was for her as a kid, well you probably do, but…it just, it was hard for her. You're a good person." Her heart skipped a beat. _Now just wait a second here. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? He thinks I'm a good person?_ Rachel smiled and blushed, very touched by Ross' words. She leaned over and, on impulse; kissed his cheek. This in turn made him blush. "What was that for Rach?" he asked, turning to face her. "I just wanted to thank you for saying that about me. That was very nice." She offered, laying her head back down on his shoulder.

"Would you just look at them?" Rachel gazed out onto the pier. Chandler and Monica were sitting out on the edge, in very much the same position as her and Ross. "I am so glad I got to set them up, Ross. Your sister looks very happy and peaceful. I think she really likes Chandler." Ross smiled. "I think so too. Good job with them." "Thanks. And Mon was really ecstatic when I told her about him too. I'd never seen her that happy." Rachel sighed in contentment once again, and felt her chin being lifted up to meet chocolate brown eyes. "Rachel?" Ross asked her, looking in her eyes. "Yeah?" she asked, having a feeling as to what was coming. "Okay, I admit it, my last relationship was kind of disappointing. I went out with a freakin' lesbian, for goodness sake." Rachel laughed for a moment, then gave Ross a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder. "It's ok, it's actually quite funny to me too." Ross said, letting out a little chuckle himself. "Anyway, what I was wondering is……are you ever gonna turn lesbian?" Rachel cast him an odd look at that remark. "What, you don't think Susan's good enough for Carol?" Ross chuckled once again. "I'll take that as a no. Anyway, it's not that. Since you aren't gonna change your preferences anytime soon, I was wondering if you'd be…" "Wondering if I'd be what?" Rachel looked directly into his eyes as she said it. He looked nervously back as he stuttered, "my girlfriend."

Rachel's eyes immediately went wide, and gained back a little of their earlier sparkle. "So, what's it gonna be Rach?" He asked her. She just smiled at him and captured his lips in another kiss which made her melt inside. She broke it and looked deep into his warm eyes, which were now filled with passion. "Of course I will. I thought you'd never ask." They sat back and watched the rest of the fireworks show, each of them wearing a smile wider than the lake.

* * *

Rachel woke up Sunday morning to the sound of birds chirping. She rubbed her eyes and cast them over to the side of the bed. 8:45. _Well, I'm up early for being here._ She thought, bouncing out of bed. She was in a very good mood, and knew the exact reason why. She wondered if last night had really even happened. _It was way too good. I must've dreamt it._ Her heart started to sink a little at the possibility that it may very well have all been a dream. "Oh well." Rachel opened her door and walked out to greet the morning. 

Like she suspected, no one was up. Not even her dad, who was known to get up and go out fishing at wee hours in the morning. Her mom sometimes got up early, but not always. And today seemed like a day that was included in that "not always." Her parents' bedroom door was still closed. Rachel walked a quarter of the way up the staircase leading to her sister's bedroom, and heard what definitely sounded like snoring. "Jill." Rachel whispered to herself and rolled her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest and quietly walked back downstairs. All the sudden she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it, knowing full well the only person it could be. She just wondered why Monica would be down here so early, much less up in the first place. She was known to sleep half the day away.

"Mon, hey." Rachel greeted her friend, opening the door for her. Monica was already dressed and looked wide awake, whereas Rach herself was still in her pajamas and looked half asleep. She felt wide awake, but her eyes were a little droopy still. "Rach, what's up? Did you sleep good?" Monica had a big smile plastered on her face. "Oh, who am I kidding? I know you slept fantastic. You must've!" Rachel still held a confused frown on her face. "Why?" she wondered, which made Monica smile even more. "I saw you kissing Ross last night, that's what! Oh my god, something totally happened, didn't it? I knew it! Watching fireworks across a lake as smooth and undisturbed as glass, the sunset over the water, me going off with Chandler and leaving you two by yourselves, I just knew something was gonna happen! And it did, didn't it?" By now, Rachel had almost an exact copy of Monica's smile on her face. "Yeah, and you know what Mon?" she cooed, and Mon giggled a little. "Yeah?" "He asked me to be…his…_girlfriend_! Like oh my total gosh! It's my dream!" Rachel fell down on the couch and buried her face in a pillow, giggling with glee. Monica sat down next to her friend, matching her giggles. By now, after talking about _him_ for some time, Rachel was now looking fully awake. "Rach?" Mon asked, and Rachel looked up from her place in the pillow. "Yeah girlie?" she giggled again. "Why don't you go get dressed, then we can go down to my place and I'll tell you what went on with Chandler and I." "Oh, right, you and Chandler. I feel so selfish to have forgot. Yeah, I'll go. And brush my teeth too. If Ross is down there, don't want to have bad breath, you know, in front of my new boyfriend." Rachel happily sauntered into her bedroom and put on her bikini, covered by a cute green spaghetti strap over a yellow tank top, and jean capris. She slipped on a green pair of flip-flops that matched her shirt, and grabbed a puka shell choker necklace off the side table. She then emerged from her bedroom.

"Wow, cute outfit!" Monica gushed, and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just a little something I threw together Mon, thanks." She said, then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Rachel and Monica walked out of the house not 10 minutes later. "Really nice weekend it turned out to be Rach." Monica sighed. "Something happened in your department last night too then, huh?" Rachel turned to her friend, getting caught up in the guy gossip that was going on between them. "Not exactly. When Chandler and I were sitting out on the pier, I thought he was gonna ask me out, I really did. I saw the way things worked out for you and my brother, and I kinda wanted that to happen for me too. But then I thought some more, and I told Chandler I just wanted us to be friends for the rest of the summer, so we could get to know each other a little more. I mean, we just met. I really didn't think anything would happen that soon to tell you the truth." "Oh," was all that came out of Rachel's mouth after hearing that. She really thought she would have started something for her friend. "I see. So, things didn't exactly work out for you then." Rachel's earlier smile had faded, and Monica saw that. "No, sweetie, yes they did! You introduced me to a fabulous guy. Even if we didn't get as far as you wanted us too, we will. I'm pretty sure of it. Chandler's just great! I really like him, and I think he really likes me back. I had a fantastic time with him. And I'm pretty sure I'll have a boyfriend by the end of the summer too if things work out the way I have them in my mind. Thank you!" Rachel gained back her smile. "Hah, I do play a good matchmaker, don't I?" Rachel laughed. Monica joined her. "Yeah Rach, I have to admit you do." They then began the walk down to the Geller's.

"Rachel!" Judy Geller enveloped her in a hug the moment her and Monica set foot in the house. "Hey Mon." "Hi Mrs. Geller, how are you?" Rachel began to make small talk with her friend's mom. She hated trying to make small talk, thought it was so awkward. "Mom, Rachel and I are gonna hang out in my room for a bit if it's ok." "Ok Mon, Rach. But hey, I just made quiche, try some?" Judy held out a plate of what Rachel took as disgusting slop. "No, no thanks." Rachel tried not to, but ended up crinkling her nose at the wretched smell. "Rach, let's just go outside. I think I kinda changed my mind." Monica took Rachel's hand and led her out to the back porch. "They're mm, mm, good!" Judy said, taking a huge bite of one. "You girls sure?" Monica looked back and wiggled her finger from side to side, signaling no. "Ok then, you girls have fun outside." Judy listened as the back door slid shut at her last comment, then turned away and sighed.

Rachel and Monica sat down on the steps out back. "You know, this is the exact spot Ross and I sat last night." Rachel sighed dreamily. Monica giggled a little. "You know, speaking of him, is he still in bed? I didn't see him." Rach questioned. "No, I think…" she looked down across the dock. "yeah, he did. He took the jet ski out already. Speaking of Ross and his precious toy…" Monica pointed to a spot on the lake not too far from the shore. "There he is, see him?" Rachel cast her eyes out on the lake and smiled. "Oh yeah, I sure do." She licked her teeth. "Let's see what kind of tricks he's got for us today." She loved that she didn't have to hide her feelings for Ross from his sister anymore. "Ok, Rach, let's not make the gestures, I know what you mean. And frankly, it's not too pleasant for me to hear." Rachel giggled at that and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey baby." She yelled out to the lake. The figure that was Ross lifted his head and waved, then the Jet Ski did a 360. Rachel whistled. "You go boy!" Monica looked at her friend unbelievably. "Now that you're officially together, you just can't get enough of him, can you?" Rachel smiled slyly at Mon and said "Nope!" She looked on eagerly as Ross did more tricks out in the water on his wave runner. She even strayed down the dock from the porch to get a better view of him, whistling and hollering at him in the process. _Wow, this is like, total fun! He looks so hot out there,_ She thought. _And he's finally mine._ Rachel sat down on the dock in complete bliss and waited for Ross to get back in.

A little while later (about 15 360's later), the Jet Ski found it's way back into its dockside port. "Hey you." Rachel cooed as Ross lifted himself off the wave runner. "You were pretty great out there." Ross slid up against his new girlfriend. "That's all I was babe? Come on, I've got to have been more than just 'pretty great'." "Oh yeah." Rachel leaned up and kissed him. "Good morning." She whispered. "Good morning to you too. And don't you look great!" Rachel blushed at Ross' comment. "Oh, thanks, but you know, just something I threw together." "Yeah, well, great combo. I'm likin' it." Rachel took Ross' hand and the two walked up the dock and to the porch and Monica.

"You two are just so cute." Monica gushed when she saw them together. Rachel blushed and Ross laughed. "Thanks Mon. I know that's hard to say about your brother, but I'm glad you feel that way." Ross sat down by his sister, pulling Rachel into his lap. "Whoa babe, you're totally wet." Rachel said when she sat on him. Ross laughed and playfully slapped her. "That's because I was out in the water; what is wrong with your mind?" "Sorry Mon, just had to say it." Rachel giggled, and Monica rolled her eyes. "So, what do you guys have planned today?" Monica looked from her best friend to her older brother. "Ah, nothing really," he responded; "we were actually gonna see what you were doing." Ross and Rachel looked at Monica. "We could go see Chandler." Monica offered, and the couple shrugged. "That's a possibility. Or we could go out on the water and tube and ski and stuff. Just hang out." Rachel said. "My dad would be happy to take us out. We could pull my sister on the tube; she's been bugging all weekend about it." Monica and Ross gave Rachel weird looks. "Oh come on you guys, I know you think Jill's like, super annoying, but she can be cool; sometimes." "And that is a very big sometimes." Monica added, and Ross nodded. "You guys…" "Well sweetie, my friend Joey from college's got a younger sister. She's Jill's age and she's not nearly annoying as that thing you gotta live with. Actually, Gina's kinda cool. I've hung with her once or twice, when she was up visiting Joey."

"Guys, Jill's not that bad." Rachel said. She gave Ross puppy eyes to convince him to go out in their boat later. "Alright, I'll come." "Yay." Rachel hugged Ross around the neck. "What about you Mon?" Monica rolled her eyes. "Well, since you and Ross are going out with Daddy Green and Jill in the boat, I don't want to be stuck here alone while you two are having fun. I guess." "Good. Then I'll go down and tell my dad that we can pull Jill 'cause you guys are coming so we won't make a special trip just for her." "Oh, Rach hun?" Ross called after her retreating form. Rachel turned back around. "What babe?" "Can I bring my wakeboard on the boat?" "Sure Ross. And I didn't know you did that, wakeboarding is so cool!" Rachel giggled. "That fine jet ski display, then this? Well bring it, cause this I gotta see!" She excitedly turned back around and walked down Elm Point Road toward her house.

* * *

A few hours later; Rachel, Ross and Monica walked together into the Green's backyard. Mr. Green was putting the tripod up in the back of the boat, and Jill was in the shed getting out one of the tubes. "Daddy, should we take this one?" Jill came out with a green thing that didn't look like any ordinary tube. It was totally flat, had six handles and was big enough to fit three people on it together. "The Super Screamer? Yeah, let's use that one." Mr. Green shifted his attention back to the tripod. "Good, cause I want to anyway." Jill took the tube over to the boat and tucked it in between two of the seats. "Daddy?" Rachel spoke up. Mr. Green hadn't even noticed the three. Leonard looked up from the boat. "Hey Rach." He greeted his oldest daughter. "Hey Mon." He then paused and surveyed the man next to his daughter. "Hi Ross. I see and hear that you're together with my Rachel now." Ross stood up and smiled nervously. He had forgotten how protective Rachel's father was of her, and how he acted with her boyfriends. "And what's that you've got under your _other_ arm that's not being used to hold my daughter's hand?" "Oh, yeah, this!" Ross brought it out with a smile on his face, dropping Rachel's hand in the process. "It's a wakeboard. Have you ever heard of the sport?" "I think so." Leonard looked skeptically at the board. "Dad, I think it's really cool." Rachel spoke up. "Well, I guess if you want to bring it, we'll see." Leonard took the wakeboard from Ross and placed it in the boat. "Do you all have sunscreen on?" He changed the subject and looked at the four teens. "Yup, we put it all on at Mon and Ross'." Rachel smiled for a split second as she thought about how Ross massaged the sun lotion into her back. "Well, then, get in." Leonard instructed. Everyone got in, Monica and Jill in the back, and Ross and Rachel went up front. Leonard guided the boat out onto the lake for a good 3 hours worth of fun. 

"Ok, so who's going first?" Leonard asked, and Ross immediately called first wakeboarding. Mr. Green rolled his eyes, but attached the ski rope to the tripod. Ross stood up in the front of the boat and stripped off his shirt. Rachel watched his muscles flex in amazement as he did so. _Wow, that's sexy. I'm not gonna believe it for a second if he ever denies working out._ Ross slipped off his sandals, fastened on a life jacket, and tossed his dark blue muscle tee aside. It landed right on Rachel's bare stomach. She giggled. "Thanks for the shirt babe." Rachel whispered. She had left hers back at the house, so she slipped his on. She smiled more as his scent surrounded her. "No prob, I thought you'd like wearing it for a while." He took note of Rachel's wide smile and chuckled as he walked back to get in with his wakeboard. His spot was shortly after being occupied by Monica.

Hey Rach." Monica said. "Hey Mon." Rachel said back. "Wow, I can't believe he gave you his shirt!" Rachel smiled again. "I know, and it smells so good too. I like it." "See, I knew things would happen eventually with you guys, I guess better sooner than later, right?" Monica gave Rachel a smile. Despite how disgustingly cute her and Ross were acting around each other, they were still cute. And Monica loved seeing Rachel this happy. She thought about what had happened between Rachel and her only other serious boyfriend, Chip Matthews, just last year. They were juniors, and seemed really happy with each other. Then Chip went off and slept with another girl, named Amy Welsh. Rachel had found out about it from another friend a couple days later, and immediately called Monica to relieve her devastation. Monica was crushed as well, and really felt bad for her. She thought, of all people, Rachel absolutely didn't deserve that kind of pain. And Monica knew in her heart that Ross would never do that to her.

"Oh my god! Daddy!" Rachel screamed as the boat took off at about full speed. "Sorry sweetheart, just trying to give Ross a good start." Leonard smiled through his sunglasses. "Yeah, well. I don't know a lot about wakeboarding, but I really don't think you're supposed to go that fast to start out." "Actually, no you're not." Monica added. "Oh, sorry, just got carried away is all. I'll go back and get him." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around with the boat. "Oh my god, Ross! He probably did a faceplant at that speed!" Rachel ran to the back of the boat. "Honey!" Rachel screamed out to Ross. "Are you ok?" Ross swam up to the side of the boat with his wakeboard. "Yeah, just, sweetie, your father drives like a maniac." Ross said as he slipped his feet back in the bindings. Leonard turned around and shot a scowl toward the two. "I don't think he liked that babe." Rachel replied. "He's actually quite fond of the crazy driving, so watch out." "Don't you worry your pretty little head dear, I'm actually quite good at this stuff." Ross stretched up as Rachel leaned down and they met in a quick kiss. "I'll bet you are stud. Go out there and kick some serious wave." Rachel gave Ross a quick smile. He blew her another kiss and paddled back out to the ski rope. Rachel clutched a fist in the air to catch the kiss and giggled. She then walked back up to her spot in the front.

"Ok, ready!" Ross screamed as he lay in position in the water. Leonard gunned the speed, although not killer speed like last time. Ross gently glided up to a full standing position on the board. Both Rachel and Monica clapped. Jill sat in the back of the boat in stunned silence. She obviously had not seen anyone wakeboard before, Rachel thought. Either that or she was still shocked by witnessing her and Ross' display of affection earlier. Either way, Rachel was glad to have Jill shut up for once. "Yeah!" Monica exclaimed as Ross jumped a wave. Rach gave him a whistle, and she got a thumb-up in return. Ross then got in a different position, and Rachel looked at him skeptically. _What is he doing?_ She thought to herself. Just then, she saw the answer. Ross jumped and did a complete flip in midair. Rachel was beyond amazed. She'd seen others do that before, but to watch her boyfriend do it was just very cool. She gave a big smile in Monica's direction. "Oh my god, did you know he could do that?" Monica gave a little smile and nodded her head. "Oh my god Mon, why didn't you tell me!" Monica shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, surprise?" Rachel laughed with glee. "Hell yeah! That was awesome!" Rachel whistled out to Ross again, only to get another thumb-up.

A little while later, the Green's pulled the boat back into the channel. Everyone was dripping wet, and they all (at least for the three) had soaked up a lot of fun in the sun.

"Thanks Daddy." Jill hopped out of the boat and ran inside. "Jillian, you're dripping. Mom will be mad…" But he was ignored as Jill ran in and shut the door anyway. Ross got out first, and helped the two girls out, Monica first and then Rachel. He stayed attached to Rachel's hand after pulling her out. "Thanks for taking us Mr. Green." Monica said. "You're welcome. And Ross," he said, looking in his direction. "What?" Ross asked. "Even though I couldn't see you, seems the girls think you're great at wakeboarding." He gestured to Rachel and Monica. "Yes he is." Rachel joined in, rubbing up and down Ross' arm soothingly. "Um, thanks Mr. Green." "Call me Leonard." He said, and walked away inside the house.

"Wow, my dad asked you to call him by his first name Ross, that's definitely not a sign of hate." Rachel told her boyfriend as they walked back down to the Geller's. "Yeah, I'm just glad he didn't actually try and kill me that first time on the wakeboard. I'm just glad he didn't reach down into the water with his bare hands." Oh, he wouldn't have. My daddy's nice. You just have to get him to like you, which is tricky. You gotta know what he likes. And you obviously don't have to worry about that hun." Rachel laughed, and then smiled when she felt Ross' arm go around her waist. "Rach, your dad likes me." Monica spoke up. "Yeah, well, what can you expect? You've been my best friend for almost 8 years!" "Time sure goes by fast, doesn't it?" Monica asked, reminded of how long her and Rachel had actually known each other. "Yeah, it does." Rachel leaned her head on Monica's shoulder, and the three happily walked down the road together.

* * *

Rachel stood by her bed Monday afternoon, unpacking her bag to the sound of B96 (a Chicago land hip-hop station). Snoop Dogg's "Drop It like It's Hot" was just finishing up, and the B96 DJ came over the mike, announcing the next song: Frankie J's "Obsession". Rachel liked the song, so she smiled when it came on: 

_Now I'm thinkin' bout this baby, I'm tryin' to make it right,_

_Don't know what to do, can't get you out of my mind,_

_Baby if you'd let me, I was thinking maybe,_

_We could ride together; we could do this all night:_

_I don't care if I got it bad,_

_Baby I'll make you understand,_

_That no one else can love you like, quite like I can_

_It's 4 o'clock in the morning, and I just can't sleep_

_Thinkin' bout you baby, it makes me weak_

_I'm feelin' hopeless in my heart_

_Don't know what to do; I think I'm in love._

_I want, oh yes I want,_

_Oh what am I feeling, what am I doing wrong?_

_I want, oh yes I want,_

_Is this an illusion that I have in my heart? Oh._

Rachel sang to the song with a smile. This had been the perfect weekend.


End file.
